


Lost

by Irisha_Sinna



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 35 Years ago timeline, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past!Allen - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisha_Sinna/pseuds/Irisha_Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukan salahnya kalau dia buta arah, kan? Pertemuan Allen dan Yuu lebih dari 35 tahun yang lalu karena mereka tersesat. Bisa dianggap YuLlen kalo mau. Hint NeAllen dan YuLma. Past!Allen dan Past!Kanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Lost
> 
> Fanfiction by Irisha Sinna
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> D.Gray-Man © Hoshino Katsura
> 
> Character
> 
> Allen Walker (Past!Allen) & Yuu Kanda (Past!Kanda)
> 
> ;Neah D. Campbell, Past!Alma, Lavi;

Allen tidak pernah keluar rumah sendirian sebelumnya. Bukan… bukan karena dia anak manja seperti Si Cengeng Campbell itu—Oh, Allen, yang kau bilang cengeng itu sudah melanglang buana hampir separuh Inggris sendirian, kau ingat?—tapi tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena dia buta arah.

Iya, buta arah.

Allen merasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakui itu.

Dia terpaksa keluar rumah karena sepupunya yang bodoh itu—bodoh? Dia Ilmuwan muda, Allen— meninggalkan catatan rumus-entah-apa-Allen-tidak-mengerti untuk presentasi ilmiahnya di atas meja belajarnya. Dan sebagai sepupu yang baik, tentu dia akan mengantarkannya bukan?

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Diacaknya rambut berwarna merah jahe sepunggungnya, frustasi. Kini ia tengah duduk di tangga depan sebuah gereja. Menunggu bantuan datang. Pasti orang di rumahnya menyadari kehilangannya. Mereka pasti akan mencarinya. Terutama Si Bodoh Cross, harus, karena—menurut Allen—dia penyebab dirinya tersesat di kota yang ditinggalinya sejak kecil itu.

Ditengah kekacauannya, Allen mendengar dengusan. Dia menoleh ke kiri, mendapati pemuda Asia dengan mantel hitam duduk kurang dari lima meter disampingnya. Rambutnya yang panjang, lebih panjang dari Allen, dikuncir ekor kuda. Di dadanya terpasang badge berbentuk salib yang tidak asing bagi Allen. **Black Order,**  organisasi tempat mendiang Ayahnya mengabdi sebagai Ilmuwan.

Allen mencoba tidak mengacuhkannya, tapi keheningan diantara mereka mengganggu dirinya. Dan Allen bosan. Tidak ada salahnya mengajaknya mengobrol. Lebih bagus lagi kalau dia bisa menunjukkannya jalan pulang.

“Em… Permisi…,” ucap Allen menarik perhatian pemuda itu.

Si pemuda Asia menolehkan kepalanya. Sebelah alis hitamnya terangkat.

“Nama saya Allen Walker. Saya tidak pernah melihat Anda disini. Apa Anda orang baru?”

Allen memang tidak pernah keluar sendiri sebelumnya, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah keluar rumah, sehingga dia mengenal hampir seluruh penduduk kota kecil ini. Biasanya akan ada Cross atau salah satu dari kembar Campbell menemaninya. Mana yang paling sering.

Pemuda itu mendengus kecil lalu berucap, “Aku tidak tinggal disini.”

“Aku hanya lewat,” tambahnya lagi setelah beberapa detik.

“Apa Anda tersesat?” Allen bertanya polos.

Pertanyaan itu membuat pemuda Asia itu sedikit gelagapan. Hanya sedikit. Kalau bukan karena mata jeli Allen, itu tak akan terlihat.

“Tidak!” ucapnya cepat, “temanku seperjalananku hilang, aku mencarinya sejak tadi. Aku hanya sedang istirahat.”

Allen mengangguk menanggapi.

“YUU!!!”

Belum sempat kedua pemuda yang mungkin sebaya itu menoleh, sesuatu—seseorang—datang menerjang Si Pemuda Asia dan memeluknya erat.

“A…Alma… Lepash… sesakh…” Si Pemuda Asia yang dipeluk berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari si pemeluk yang merupakan seorang gadis.

Gadis itu memakai mantel yang sama dengan si Asia. Allen dapat melihat ujung rok merah yang lebih panjang dari mantel yang digunakannya.

“Sukurlah aku menemukanmu, Yuu! Aku khawatir sekali, hiks,” ucap gadis itu terisak.

Menghela nafas, pemuda Asia itu balas memeluk si gadis. “Maaf, Alma.”

“Yo, Allen! Jangan bilang kamu nyasar.”

Demi nama keluarganya, hampir saja pemuda akhir belasan tahun itu mengumpat.

“Neah!”

Yang dipanggil  _nyengir_  dan mengangkat tangannya menyapa Allen.

Pun Allen sendiri, baru kali ini ia merasa bersukur bertemu kembar bungsu keluarga Campbell itu.

“Neah! Kau menemukanku! Tolong aku! Aku mau pulang!” seru Allen. Dia menubruk tubuh pemuda yang lebih muda tapi lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Neah sedikit bingung dengan sikap Allen yang sedikit berbeda. Biasanya dia seperti kucing betina yang tempat melahirkannya akan diganggu jika—hanya—dengannya. Tapi tak apa. Kapan lagi bisa begini?

Neah balas memeluk Allen, menepuk-nepuk punggung coret—crush—coret Frienemy-nya pelan.

“Um… Permisi?” Interupsi dari gadis bernama Alma itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Allen menjauh sedikit, membuat Neah sebal.

Keduanya beralih pada Alma dan si pemuda Asia.

“Terima kasih sudah membantuku mencari Yuu,” ucap Alma. Dia membungkukkan badannya berterima kasih.

Kedua warga negara Inggris itu terdiam. Mereka saling memandang sebelum akhirnya Neah berkata, “Mencari….”

“Mu?” Yang dilanjut oleh Allen.

Kini, kedua pasangan Asia itu yang saling berpandangan. Si pemuda yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui namanya itu menepuk dahinya sementara Alma tertawa kecil.

“Yuu.Y-U-U. Itu namaku. Aku orang Jepang,” jelas si pemuda bernama Yuu tersebut.

Allen dan Neah tertawa garing mendengarnya.

“Yah…,” Neah buka suara, “sama-sama. Aku juga berterimakasih, kalau tidak membantumu mencari Yuu, aku juga mungkin tidak menemukannya.” Dia menunjuk Allen dengan ibu jarinya.

“Kau tahu, Nona, dia buta arah, jadi tidak bisa… Uhukh!”

Sebelum Neah dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Allen meraih belakang kepala pemuda itu dan mengadu wajahnya dengan lututnya sendiri.

“Arrenh… Kaurg… Ukh….”

“Aku juga sangat berterimakasih.” Dengan wajah seakan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Allen tersenyum ramah pada Yuu dan Alma.

“Ah, ya… Sama-sama, terima kasih juga…” balas Alma, tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

“Kupikir sebaiknya kami pergi, kami harus segera kembali pulang,” lanjutnya. Ia beralih pada Yuu yang mengangguk setuju.

“Sampai jumpa.” Dengan senyum manis, Alma kelambaikan tangannya. Ia dan Yuu mulai membalik tubuh mereka, meninggalkanAllen dan Neah.

“Eh?” Allen bergumam setelah menyadari sesuatu. Membuat Alma dan Yuu yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah kembali berbalik padanya.

“Tuan Yuu,—” Yuu menyerngit mendengar cara Allen memanggilnya. “—bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau yang hilang itu temanmu, Nona Alma ini, kan? Jadi yang tersesat itu Anda atau Nona Alma?”

Allen itu cerdas. Dia dengan mudah mengendalikan diri—kecuali jika berhubungan dengan Neah—dan situasi. Tapi jika bodohnya kumat, yah… Begitulah…

_Jika bertemu lagi, akan kucincang dia!_

***

Allen mendesah frustasi. Ini semua gara-gara Cross. Kalau bukan karena Si Rambut Merah itu membawa serta Timcanpy ke Central, dia tidak akan tersesat seperti ini.

Allen mengacak rambutnya, pendek setengkuk dan berwarna putih, merasa bahwa mengumpati Cross tidak akan berguna. Toma pasti akan mencarinya, kan?

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dirinya bisa terpisah dari  _partner_ Finder-nya itu?

“Moyashi?”

“ _It’s Allen_!—” Tanpa melihat siapa yang mengatakan—memanggilnya—Moyashi, Allen langsung membantah keras. Selain spontan karena terbiasa, siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu selain…

“—BaKanda!”

Yuu Kanda.

“Apa yang kau lakukan disini?” Allen menatap Kanda sengit.

“Liburan,” Kanda menjawab cuek.

“Jangan bercanda!”

“Kau pikir, apa yang kulakukan disini selain mengerjakan misi, baka Moyashi?!” balas Kanda. “Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini? Duduk seperti anak hilang. Dasar tidak berguna”

“Aku juga mengerjakan misi!” jawab Allen. Ia menyilangkan tangan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

“Kau tersesat.” Entah dapat ilham dari mana, Kanda mengatakan itu. Bahkan ia menyeringai mengejek pada Allen.

 _Sialan_! batin Allen kesal.

“ _No, I’m not_!” Allen membantah. Walaupun yang Kanda katakan itu benar.

“ _Yes, you’re_.”

“ _No_ –”

“YUU!!!” Kata-kata Allen terpotong oleh panggilan Lavi yang langsung menubruk punggung Si Samurai dan menempel manja padanya.

Tentu saja, tanpa perlu dilihat baik-baik Allen tahu bahwa itu Lavi. Makhluk hidup mana yang punya nyali besar—kalau tidak mau disebut bebal—memanggil Kanda dengan nama depannya kalau bukan Lavi. Jendral Tiedoll tidak masuk hitungan, ya.

“Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Yuu? Kau jahat!” rengek sang Calon Bookman.

“Minggir, Baka-Usagi! Mau kena tebas Mugen, hah!” Kanda yang tentu saja tidak suka diperlakukan begitu berusaha menyingkirkan Lavi.

Allen terdiam.  _Kenapa rasanya hal seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya._

Anak 15 tahun itu memutar kepalanya, melihat pada bangunan di belakangnya yang merupakan sebuah gereja. Yang tidak asing baginya.

“Moyashi-chan! Kau disini?!”

“ _It’s_ _Allen_!”

Pemilik Iron Hammer itu memeluk Allen dari belakang, membuat si rambut putih sedikit risih. “Tadi aku dan George—Finder kami— bertemu Toma. Dia sedang mencarimu. Katanya kau hilang.”

“Kau memang tersesat, kan, Moyashi.” Sambar Kanda. Dia kembali menyerigai mengejek, menunjukkan kemenangan karena ketepatan tebakannya.

“Maaf, ya kalau aku mudah tersesat.”

“Sudah… sudah… jangan berantem. Allen, kuantar ke tempat Toma, ya. Kau tau tempatmu menginap?”  Lavi langsung mengubah topik sebelum Kanda mulai mengejek Allen lagi dan pertengkaran mereka, yang entah keberapa puluh, terjadi.

Allen menggeleng. “Kami bermaksud langsung ke kota selajutnya dengan kereta. Kami hanya lewat disini.”

“Ya sudah, ikut kami. Biar nanti George yang mennghubungi Toma, tidak apa, kan, Yuu?” Lavi beralih pada Kanda meminta pendapat walaupun itu tidak berguna. Kalaupun Kanda berkata ‘tidak!’, si kelinci akan tetap membawa anak berambut putih itu ketempat mereka.

“Mau mati, ya?” Daripada itu, Kanda lebih kemperhatikan cara pemuda itu memanggilnya, tapi diacuhkan oleh Lavi yang langsung menyeret Allen pergi.

Sementara kedua rekannya berjalan menuju hotel tempatnya dan Lavi menginap, Kanda tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada lingkuangan sekitar.

 _Apa aku pernah kesini?_  pikirnya.

“YUU!!! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KALAU KAMI TINGGAL NANTI KAU TERSESAT SEPERTI MOYASHI-CHAN, LOH!

“BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, NAMAKU ALLEN!”

“BAKA USAGI! KAU BENAR-BENAR NIAT MATI, YA!!”

***

**Omake**

“Hei, Allen.”

“Apa?”

“Kau ini bodohnya sedang kambuh, ya?”

“Pengen mati, nih anak.”

“Ha… Habisnya, kok kamu gak nanya orang aja jalan ke rumahmu. Mereka pasti tau. Atau, kenapa kamu gak nyuruh orang aja buat nganterin itu rumus apaan tau, deh, ke Cross. Lagian Cross, kan pinter, dia pasti udah apal itu rumus.”

._.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta’ publis juga akhirnya walaupun ragu.
> 
> Seperti biasa(?) kritik dan saran dan rambling bisa disampaikan di kolom komentar.
> 
> Suka? Pengen dibagi-bagi? Share link-nya aja, jangan di-repost. Oke?!
> 
> Salam,
> 
> Irisha Sinna
> 
> Indonesia, 17 Oktober 2015
> 
> also post in wordpress  
> https://storytellingroom.wordpress.com/2015/10/17/lost-d-gray-man-fanfiction/


End file.
